


World Domination

by techychic



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techychic/pseuds/techychic
Summary: Perhaps a different perspective was needed





	World Domination

****This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I do not own anything; it all belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy; I am just borrowing the gentlemen for a bit.

"That's not even funny, man" Zack was in disbelief how could Angeal ever think of himself that way. A wing burst forth from the former soldier's back, the youth gasped softly, _'How beautiful, not a monster, never a monster_.'

"I've become a monster" Angeal turned to face his former protege, a look of pure anguish upon his face. "A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge" surely the pup would see what he had become; he was no longer worthy of Zack's trust...if he even still had it.

With words of disbelief and denial ready upon his lips, the ravenette paused a moment and thought, would a world set free by Angeal be a bad thing? "I would follow you in your pursuit of world domination." He smiled at the stern look of disbelief directed at him by his former mentor, "Only because it's you Angeal, the world would be better off in your hands, not Genesis, not Shinra, but yours."

Angeal was confused, shouldn't the teen be disgusted with the very idea? Had he failed so badly to instill his code of honor upon the youth? Perhaps he had fashioned Zack unknowingly into a monster along with himself. So, engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Zack had managed to approach him until a hand caressed his face.

"You're not a monster," the young man murmured, looking up into his eyes.

Angeal grimaced, pulling away from the gentle touch as though it were anathema to him, "Then what am I?"

The young man decided to speak with his heart, "You Angeal, are honorable, and whether you are human or an angel or anything else doesn't matter." Zack daringly grabbed onto the suspenders of the former first's uniform tugging firmly, to make sure he had a captive audience. "What I do know is that you have a good heart," he could tell the older man wanted to challenge his words, but he persisted. "I know you would save the entire world if you could" the love he held was evident in his voice, which was raw with emotion "that's why you are the holder of my heart."

Angeal wanted to argue with the younger man, to continue to push him away. Having him this close hearing not only the words but the feelings of love Zack still held for him made it clear, he could never resist the force known as Zack Fair. He sighed, letting his anger flow away and placed his sword on his back. He tilted up Zack's chin, and he saw no fear in those eyes, they only held the same love and devotion that had been there for him, always for him. Angeal leaned down and placed a kiss upon the soft lips of the wild-haired teen. Embracing the warmth, he missed, his wing unconsciously curled protectively around the smaller body.

The kiss had been long and languid; they pulled away slightly, Angeal leaning his forehead against his shorter lovers. "So, saving the world, huh?" He ran his fingers through the silky black spikes, "if you're with me, I feel like I could do that." A monster could never feel love, and he knew now that he wasn't one. With his lover by his side again, they would be stronger after enduring this trial. Together they would face many challenges and hopefully be the guardians this world needed, "Come with me, we can start by stopping Genesis."

Zack pulled back quickly, placing a peck on the burly man's nose, "I'll help you," he nodded. His sky-blue eyes stared intently into his lover's dusky blues, "Please don't ever leave me behind again; I might not forgive you if there is a next time." His tone severe despite the smile on his lips; hopefully, he had gotten his point across. 

Angeal shuddered, feeling the truth those words held, he nodded, "I promise, not even death could separate us again.

Authors Note - Just fun (to me) idea that popped into my head. I can imagine that together they might even be able to recruit Sephy at this point, boy would that change things.


End file.
